Doomsday Part 2
Doomsday Part 2 is ???? Synopsis Cyclopsis & Orbit Con continues to wreak havoc in Angel Grove and Pooh And The Others & all the Rangers can do is watch via the viewing globe in the Command Centre. Billy & Nyorori reports that the Zords & Kirinda are still not re-energized following their last fight with Cyclopsis & Orbit Con and require 12 more hours to reach full power. Jason & Bakumaru decides that this is too long to wait and announces that they will take the Zords & Kirinda at half power. Zordon & Aura warns them that this is too risky but the Rangers are adamant they can't just stand by and allow Rita & Nyanma to destroy the city. The Rangers morph and summon Megazord & Kirinda. Orbit-Con, Cyclopsis Bagi & Lokar prove a lethal combination and with the Zords & Kirinda only at half strength they are quickly over come. Jason & Bakumaru summons Dragonzord to help but this proves ineffective. The zords overload and the Rangers are forced to bail out as the Zords dissolve & Kirinda Out Of Energy. The Rangers de-morph and are very dejected until Billy & Nyorori reveals that the Zords & Kirinda are ok as he and Zordon & Aura had designed a new security system to dissasemble them and return to their hiding places to re-energize should they lose in battle and for special protection of the time shifters. Although the Zords & Kirinda are safe they are unable to contact Zordon & Aura, as Rita & Nyanma is jamming the communcator's signal. They head to Billy's lab so he can change the freaquency. Zordon, Aura and Alpha attempt to locate the Rangers but have no luck but Alpha discovers that now Rita's palace is on Earth the computer has managed to hack into her data banks. Realising this could be their chance to deal Rita & Nyanma a real blow they set to work to gain as much information as they can. Rita & Nyanma meanwhile is basking in her latest success and sends Goldar & Rouran & Orbit-Con to finish off the Rangers as Billy & Nyorori attempts to fix the communicators & The Badges. They manages to do so before Goldar & Rouran can actually attack and they head for the Command Center. Zordon & Aura tells them that Themselves and Alpha have discovered the key to beating Cyclopsis and Bring Orbit Back To Normal. Cyclopsis & Orbit Con must adapt to whatever it fights and if they change battle modes freaquently it will not be able to keep up. He also tells them the Zords are powered up and also they have managed to retrieve Titanus. The Rangers morph and head to town. The call the Zords and fight Cyclopsis first individually before combining into tank mode and then Megazord battle mode. Once in battle mode they summon the power sword and deal a few blows before bringing in Dragonzord. Megazord and Dragonzord deal some more blows before the form Dragonzord battle mode and Suddenly Bakumaru Fights Alone With Orbit-con And Talking To Here About The Special Who Is Her And Then Uses His Revealing Mirror To Bring Back Orbit And So Requiring The Help Of The Cardians And Combining A New Fighting Machine On Kirinda By The ETO Rangers. And His Name is Cardiandazord. Finally Titanus is brought in and Ultrazord is formed. At this point Cyclopsis freezes up leaving it vulnerable. In volley of fire Cyclopsis and Lokar are destroyed . Rita & Nyanma has lost again and heads back to the moon. The people of Angel Grove are released and are delighted when Our Heroes & the Rangers appear and they thank them for all the times they have saved them. Among the crowd is Tommy who also adds his thanks. Back at the Command Center Zordon & Aura also thanks the Rangers for all they have done and having performed above and beyond the call of duty he offers them the chance to return to their old lives but the Rangers all announce that they are Power Rangers to the end and will be there as long as Zordon & Aura and the world needs them. Script Orbit-Con: Im Outta Here Orbit-Con Falls Bakumaru: Not So Fast Orbit-Con Bakumaru Jumps Cream: Good Luck Bakumaru: You Remember Me I'm The Little Guy Who Give You Encouragement Too Bakumaru: With All The Courage Bravery And Valiant Spirit That's Who Makes You Special That's No Way To Give Up And Loses The Hopes That's What Are You Are Special For Our Friends Since The First Time We MeetYou Are Here You're Like A Friend To Me Orbit-con: A Friend? Bakumaru: Forgive Me Bakumaru Holds The Revealing Mirror Bakumaru: JYAREI REVEAL! The Revealing Mirror Shoot His Laser On Orbit's Head And Nyanma's Head Stamp Is Erased Goldar: NOOOO Not Again! And Orbit It's Back To Normal Orbit: You Saved Me Orbit: My Hero Bakumaru: That's What Friends Are For Bakumaru Holds Orbit On His Arms Orbit: Thanks Baku Orbit Kiss Him On The Cheek Goldar: You Will Pay For That You Miserable Rodent You And Your Friend Consider Your Own Doom Bakumaru: You Are The Only Who Is Going To Pay For That Damage Goldar Bakumaru: Begin To Teleport Bakumaru And Orbit Are Teleported To Kirinda Bakumaru: Whew That Was Close The ETO Badge Sounds Bakumaru: Yes, Princess Aura: Bakumaru, The Only Thing To Stop Him It's Combining The Forces Of The Cardians And Kirinda Nyorori: But This Is Impossible Nyorori Bakumaru: But How Princess Aura: The Only Thing To Do It's Call Up The Strength Of Cardian Master And Combine Him To Turn Into Cardiandazord Bakumaru: Cardiandazord? Aura: Trust Me That's The Only Hope Bakumaru: Okay I'l try Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Cardians The Cardian Eggs Appears And Become The Cardians Blademan: Well You Heard The Lady Jason: Yes Bakumaru You Can Do It Bakumaru: Okay Cardians Your Turn Cardians: YES SIR! Blademan: Shapeshift To CARDIAN-MASTER! Arrowman: COMBINING Thud: FEEL THE POWER OF THUD! Cardian.M: NOW YOU DEAL WITH CARDIAN-MASTER! Bakumaru: The Great Advent Lancer! CARDIANDAZORD! Bakumaru's Badge Shoots A Laser To Cardian-Master As Kirinda's Wings merged on Cardian-Master's Back As He Rides on Kirinda's Back And Form Cardiandazord Jason: Titanus Now Titanus Appears All: Ultrazord Powered Up They Begin To Form The Ultrazord Bakumaru: You Two You Have It And Now It's Time To Pay The Consequences Jason: All Right Rangers Let's Finish It All: Locked Up And Fire Voice: Overload, Overload Too Many Changes System Lock Goldar: NOOO I Don't Believe It Bakumaru: Oh Sure Can Goldar Release The Cardian Sword The Cardian Sword Holds The Ultrazord Begins To Shoot All ETO Rangers: CARDIAN-JOUST CHARGE! Charged Right Through Cyclopsus Goldar: Engaging Abandon Ship Gen'En: You'll Fight Once A Way Let's Fight Another Day Goldar & Gen'En Disappears And Cyclopsus & Lokar Explodes Everyone Cheers Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: We Can't Standing Jyuken: I Certanly We Know You Are Angry Baboo: It Wasn't Our Fault We'are Asleep Finster: You Can't Blame Us Certanly This Time Is Goldar & Gen'En's Fault Goldar: Nevermind That Rita, Nyanma Get Us Out Of Here Before Ultrazord & Cardiandazord Blast Us Now Rita's Moon Palace Is Going Back To The Moon Nyanma: GOLDAR! Goldar: Yes Empresess Rita: Don't You Ever Tell Us What To Do Again